Jurassic Park Adventure
by ElishaNevaeh
Summary: it's pretty much the same as Jurassic park 2, but i added a character. Emily Stone is John hHammond's niece and knows Isla Sorna like the back of her hand. Can she keep her new friends safe from the dinos on the island? please read & review.


NOTE: I do not own Jurassic Park or any of its characters. The only character that I own is my OC Emily Stone. This is based on Jurassic Park 2.

My uncle John Hammond had sent me a letter asking me to go on a research expedition to one of his old parks. Being my normal adventurous self I agreed. I arrived on the island of Isla Sorna to find that only one of my team mates for the expedition had arrived. We decided to get to work on the research and started taking pictures of the dinosaurs. I was not surprised to see them since my uncle had showed them to me many years back. I headed up stream to see if I could find any nests.

"Sarah, I found one." I called as I ran back over to her. There were now three men with her that I assumed were our other tem mates.

"Found what? Who are you anyway?" A man with black hair asked.

"My name is Emily Stone. I'm John Hammond's niece. I found the nest." I said directing the last part to Sarah.

"Really? Where?" She asked grabbing her camera.

"Over here just follow me." I said running back to the place where I had found the nest. Sarah and the others followed me. As they approached I pulled a huge leaf to the side to reveal a large nest of unhatched eggs.

"Wow." A tall brown haired man said.

"Emily, you are amazing." Sarah said giving me a hug before scrambling down the hill to the eggs. Just as she reached the eggs one of the adults walked over to it. The guys and I ducked down so that it wouldn't see us.

"Sarah, don't move." I said quietly. The black haired man sat up as the adult stegosaurus stepped forward.

"Sarah, run! Get out of there!" He said. I looked up at him then back at Sarah as she got ready to run.

"No Sarah! Just stay there!" I said pulling the black haired man back down to the ground.

"Are you insane? Do you want her to die?" I asked sternly.

"No, but if she doesn't run it'll trample her." He said.

"You're a complete moron aren't you? Don't you see what she's standing in?" I said pointing to the ground around Sarah's feet. She was standing right in the middle of the nest.

If she runs then it will trample her. Her only chance is to stay in the nest. A stegosaurus won't harm its young." I said. The man looked at the dinosaur then back at me.

"You better be right." He said. I smirked and turned around. I stood up and started grabbing different typed of leaves. I wrapped the leaves in a thin vine and walked back to the guys.

"Any of you guys have a lighter?" I asked holding out my hand. The tall brown haired guy handed me his lighter and eyed me suspiciously.

"What are you doing?" He asked as I lit the leaves on fire. I blew out the fire so that there was only smoke and threw it at the stegosaurus.

"Come on Sarah. Get up the hill." I called as the leaves continued to smoke. Sarah quickly climbed up the hill and took off running with the rest of us.

"Where'd you learn how to do that?" The brown haired man asked as we ran.

"Well, when you've been here ten times you learn how to survive." I said. We stopped running and walked up to our camp. Some one had started a fire outside and the smoke was going straight up. I ran over and kicked dirt on it as a girl a few years younger than me opened the door.

"I just wanted to make dinner and have it ready when you got back." She said looking at us. The black haired man started lecturing her and I walked over to Sarah.

"So, who are they?" I asked leaning my back against one of the trucks.

"The black haired one is Ian and the girl's his daughter Kelly. The tall one over there is Nick and the other one is Eddie." She said looking up at me. I held up my hand and realized that I still had Nick's lighter. Leaving Sarah to read the map I walked over to Nick and held my hand out.

"Thanks." I said as he took the lighter from my hand.

"Oh you're welcome. I'm Nick. Hey why would Hammond send his niece on this expedition?" He asked looking at me.

"I've been here before. I stayed here for five months before and survived all by myself." I said. He looked at me in astonishment.

"Why would you want to stay here willingly?" He asked. I shrugged and looked at the hood of the truck.

"My mother came here once, but she never came back. I thought that she might still be alive some where on the island." I said.

"Did you find her?" Nick asked.

"Only what was left." I said. Nick put his hand on my shoulder and I looked up ay him.

"You gonna be okay here? If the dinosaurs killed your mother why would you want to study them?" He asked staring at me.

"My mom loved them. She was doing research here when she disappeared, so I'm going to finish her work. And don't worry I'll be fine." I said taking his hand off of my shoulder. I walked into one of the trailers and sat down. After a little while I heard the sound of helicopters and went outside to check it out. Ian was waving to one of the helicopters and shouting. I ran over and grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Ian, they're not here to help you get off of the island. They're here to get the dinosaurs off of the island." I said glaring at the helicopters as they flew past. Ian stopped waving and stared at them. I took off running with the others behind me and stopped on a small ledge above a large clearing. Men were riding around on dirt bikes and in jeeps chasing the animals. They caught a bunch of them and headed back to their camp. We followed them and sat down on another small ledge that over looked their camp.

"I gotta tell you guys something. Hammond told me that these guys might come. He hoped that we'd be done with our research by then, but in case not he sent a secret weapon." Nick said going through his bag.

"Well what's the secret weapon?" Sarah asked as he pulled out a pair of lock cutters.

"Me. Who's goin' with me?" He said standing up. I stood up too.

"My mom wouldn't have wanted this, so I'm going with you." I said. We snuck down to the camp to the cages. Nick started cutting the locks and I opened the doors. When all of the cages were open we headed back to the others. Half way there Nick spotted a baby tyrannosaurus and ran over to it.

"Emily, come help me." He said as I walked over. As soon as I could tell what it was I froze.

"Nick, we have to leave this one." I said looking at it as Nick pulled a spike out of the ground.

"Emily, help me. Its leg is broken." Nick said looking up at me. I gave up and helped him free the baby tyrannosaur. He picked it up and we took it back to the truck. Nick drove us back to camp and we took it inside.

"Stay back." I said to Sarah, Ian, and Kelly as Nick brought the baby t-rex through the door.

"No, no, no, no, no." Ian said as we took it over to the table in the back.

"Daddy I don't want to be here. Something's going to hear it." Kelly said backing toward the door. Ian took her to the high hide with Eddie and Sarah set the baby dinosaurs leg. Next thing we knew Ian burst through the door.

"We have to get that thing out of here." He said walking over to the table.

"Just give us a minute. We're almost done" Sarah said. Just then we heard a loud thud and we one of the trucks fly past the window and over the cliff. One of the adult tyrannosauruses had its head by one of the windows and the other did the same on the other side of the trailer. They nudged the sides of the trailer as the four of us huddled by the back window.

"Put the baby outside." I said quietly.

"Are you insane? They'll eat us." Ian whispered.

"They're not hunting. They're searching." Sarah said.

"Then let's give them what they want." Nick said. Ian and Sarah picked the baby up and nick took the muzzle off. We all walked to the door and Ian opened it while Sarah set the baby outside. We closed the door and exhaled in relief. The phone rang and Ian picked it up.

"They're heading back to the forest." He said happily. As soon as he hung up the phone I heard it.

"Hold onto something." I said as the thuds got louder and closer. Everyone grabbed onto something and held on tight. The adults started to push the trailers over the cliff. As our trailer went off the cliff we all screamed. Sarah lost her grip and fell hitting the back window hard. It started to crack and Ian quickly climbed down to her.

"Nick get the satellite phone." Ian said looking up at us. Nick reached for the phone, but couldn't get it. It fell and smashed through the window right when Ian grabbed Sarah. They had stopped pushing the trailers and went back to the forest. I heard a vehicle pull up and Eddie calling our names.

"We're down here." Ian called. Eddie must have tied a rope to something and thrown it down to us because suddenly there was a rope hanging in the middle of the trailer. We all got ready to climb up it, but he must not have tied it very well because it came loose and we all fell. Our legs dangled out the back window as we held on for dear life. My hands started to slip and one of them slipped off of what I was holding onto.

"Don't you even think about letting go." Nick said grabbing my hand and pulling it back up so that I was holding onto the trailer again. I looked over and smiled at him. Another rope came down to us and we grabbed it right as the trailers fell off of the cliff. Sarah climbed up followed by Ian, Nick, and then me. I got to the top of the cliff and Nick grabbed my arm pulling me to safety. Kelly ran over to Ian and Sarah and gave them hugs. The men that we had seen earlier were all around us in the clearing.

"Well, it looks like we're all stuck here. If you lost your phone and our satellites ruined we have no way to contact the helicopters or the boat. We're stuck." The leader named Roland said when we got back to their camp.

"Can I see your map?" I asked walking up to him. He stood up from inspecting their satellite and handed me the map. He held a flash light over it so I could see. Nick, Ian, Sarah, and Kelly walked over to us and looked down at the map.

"Here. My uncle's old facility is here. They have a radio there." I said looking up at them as they looked where I was pointing on the map.

"How do you know?" A man asked walking up to me. I looked up at him with a smirk.

"How do you think I got off of this island before? I stayed here for five months and that was the only radio I had." I said. That night we stayed with them. Sarah, Kelly, and I stayed in a tent while all of the men stayed outside. About half way through the nigh I woke up to something breathing on me. Looking up I saw that one of tyrannosaurs had found us and stuck its head in the tent. Sarah looked over at me from the other side of the tent. Kelly woke up and I managed to put my hand over her mouth before she could even make a sound. She looked at me terrified as I held my hand over her mouth. Suddenly one of the men outside screamed and the tyrannosaur lifted its head taking our tent with it. We threw the covers off of us and ran.

"Come on! Follow me and keep running!" Nick said running up to us. We ran and hid in a small space behind a waterfall. Nick held onto me as the t-rex tried to get to us. Its nose was only half a foot away from me. The other man that was hiding with us started screaming because a snake had gone down his shirt. He ran forward and the tyrannosaurus grabbed him and ate him.

"Shh. It's okay." Nick said as I buried my face in his shirt.

"It's coming back!" Sarah said as a shadow came up on the other side of the waterfall. Ian burst through the water and into our hiding place. He hugged Kelly and Sarah and looked up at Nick.

"Thank you." He said.

"No problem." Nick said still holding onto me. We left the waterfall and started running. When we got to a field of tall grass we stopped.

"We have to run fast." Ian said looking across the field.

"Why?" Sarah asked looking at him.

"Raptors. The velociraptors control this area." I said remembering my encounter with the raptors. We took off running as fast as we could. We made it to the other side of the field and kept running. We stopped at a large skeleton and Ian sat down. He had hurt his leg, so Sarah fixed him up.

"I'll go ahead and call for help and meet you guys there." Nick said looking at us. I stood up and walked over to him. Before he could even blink I kissed him right on the lips.

"Be careful that place is crawling with raptors." I said when I broke the kiss. He smiled and took off running. Once Sarah had fixed up Ian's leg we followed after Nick. We got to the facility just fine, but after that it was havoc. The raptors had followed us and one of them tackled Sarah. I grabbed a large pipe and hit the raptor in the chest. It fell and Sarah got up. Ian distracted the raptor as Sarah, Kelly, and I ran to one of the buildings. I closed the door and Sarah and Kelly started to dig under the back wall. As soon as Kelly got ready to crawl out a raptor stuck its head through the hole. They jumped back and screamed.

"Up here!" I said climbing up into the rafters. The raptor at the front door had left so Ian came running into the building.

"Ian climb!" I called. He started climbing up to where we were as the raptor broke the boards and got in. It jumped up to the first set of rafters where Ian was and stood right in front of him. Kelly jumped and did some acrobatics stuff before swinging down and kicking the raptor out the window. We got down and ran out of the building. We ran for the main building, but Sarah got separated from us by one of the raptors.

"Sarah!" Ian shouted running over to her. The raptor ran over to him and growled. Picking up a board Ian hit the raptor in the face and knocked it out. Sarah got up and ran over to him. They ran up to us and we all ran inside where Nick was waiting. We got in the helicopter and left. As we left we looked down in a clearing to see Roland and some of the other men loading a sleeping tyrannosaurus into a cage.

"Oh no." I whispered as I saw a boat waiting by the shore.

"What oh no?" Ian asked looking over at me.

"They're taking it to the main land." I said looking down at the boat. When we landed in San Diego we all rushed to the docks. The guard at the gate wouldn't let us in so we went around to one of the sides. I pulled out a small pair of wire cutters and cut a hole in the fence. We snuck in and ran over to the water.

"Run." I said as the boat came into view. It was going full speed and not slowing down as it came closer to the dock.

"Why isn't it slowing down?" Ian asked as we ran.

"Think about it. They put a tyrannosaurus rex on a ship full of people. It was asleep when they loaded it on the ship, so when it wakes up its first thought is food. That ship doesn't have a crew anymore." I said looking back to see the ship crashing through the dock. I saw a helicopter fly over head and saw that it was holding something in a net.

"Oh shit. They have the baby." I said pointing up at the helicopter.

"We have to get it back to the father." Sarah said. After the helicopter landed Nick and I set to work freeing the baby. Sarah and Ian distracted the pilot and guards. We got the baby out of the net and phoned Ian and Sarah.

"Now we just have to get it back to the ship." Sarah said as we ran toward the boat. The father tyrannosaur smashed out of the boat and took off toward the city.

"It's looking for food." I said running up to my cousin.

"Emily, that t-rex is mine and so is that baby." He said trying to grab the baby from Nick. I stepped in front of him and punched him in the face as hard as possible.

"I have wanted to do that for so long." I said before walking over to a car. I smashed out the back window and got in the back with Nick and the baby t-rex. Ian and Sarah got in and we drove off. The baby t-rex's cried echoed through the city as we drove. We found the father and drove in front of it. Hearing the baby's cries it started following us. We drove back to the docks and drove the car up on the boat. We put the baby on the boat and waited until the father got on the boat too. Once they were both on the boat we started the boat and let it go back to the island.

"Arrest them! Arrest them and go get my dinosaurs back!" My cousin shouted as the guards came up to us.

"We just saved this entire fucking city, so back off." I said glaring at the guards. They stepped back and the four of us started walking back to the city. Ian and Sarah held onto each other as they walked and Nick had his arm around me while we walked. That night we had a celebration at my uncle's house.

"I'm so glad you're all fine." He said walking over to all of us. Even Kelly was there with us.

"I'm glad that I got to see them one last time. The only problem is that I lost my camera." I said looking down at the floor.

"Not exactly." Nick said pulling my camera out from behind his back.

"How?" I asked looking up at him.

"I grabbed it right before the trailers fell off the cliff." He said with a smile. I grabbed my camera and gave Nick a huge hug and kiss. I had great pictures of the dinosaurs, new friends, and a new boyfriend. All in all the research expedition was a failure, but it had led to great friends and an adventure I would never forget.


End file.
